


lip balm

by peppermintbeom (assnnie)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Finger Sucking, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assnnie/pseuds/peppermintbeom
Summary: "Your lips are dry too, you know."a short drabble based on 201013 beomkai vlive (beomgyu‘s finger hurts, kai offers help)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	lip balm

**Author's Note:**

> i know i posted the whole thing on twitter already, but i wanted to add it to my archive here too <3 enjoy!

Beomgyu sighed. “Ugh, it still hurts… I don’t know what to do...” 

“Hm?” Kai hummed, eyes not looking up from his phone’s screen. He whipped it out seconds after they’d finished their Vlive. Beomgyu was convinced his younger bandmate was addicted at this point. 

“My finger. You know when a little bit of skin pulls off and it hurts really bad, even though it’s just a small spot?” Beomgyu explained, the other still focused on his device. 

“Are you even listening, Huening-ah?” 

“Yes, I am. How can I help?” he finally said, eyes meeting Beomgyu’s from not so far away. 

“I didn’t say I want your help.”

“Then why are you telling me in the first place?” Kai asked, and Beomgyu felt outsmarted by the younger, which doesn’t happen that often, “If you don’t want me to do anything about it,” he added.

“It’s just—“ he sighs again. “Do you have an idea? ‘Cause putting on a bandaid doesn’t work, I already tried…” 

  
  


Kai nodded. He didn’t want to speak, knowing Beomgyu would’ve opposed his idea immediately. It’s easier to ask for forgiveness than for permission after all, as a wise roommate once said. 

So he grabbed the hand his hyung was holding out the whole time, where the dryness of his skin was hurting him so badly, and the ring finger quickly disappeared in Huening Kai’s mouth. 

“What the hell?!” Beomgyu yelled in surprise, yet there was no attempt of pulling his hand away, no attempt of snatching his finger out from between Kai’s lips. He had gotten too used to being touchy with the members, not minding hands push- or pulling him around. Therefore the reaction to tug on his arm was late and he barely put any strength in it either. He heard the click of the studio door: the staff just left the room.

Beomgyu found himself dumbfounded when he felt Kai’s hot tongue draw circles around his cold finger, his saliva coating it completely and somehow soothing the stinging pain. Not to mention the tiny stimulation of the nerves in his fingertips… He couldn’t exactly describe the feeling in his mind, but it was so unfamiliar, so weird yet oddly making him crave more. 

And Kai. Kai Kamal Huening staring at him for dear life, eyes sparkling so mischievously and smug while letting his tongue do the work. You’d expect him to look silly or stupid - but Kai looked hot. And Beomgyu gulped. The hell was he thinking? Kai was nowhere near “sexy”. At least he always thought so, but now that he’s seeing him like this? His heart beats a little different. 

The younger pulled away, a cheeky grin on his face, a string of saliva keeping his lips connected with Beomgyu’s fingertip before it breaks off a few moments after. 

“Is it better now?” he asked, confident but awkward at the same time. 

“A little, yeah…” the older admitted. He smeared the spit between his ring finger and thumb…and he didn’t know why. 

“Your lips are dry too, you know,” Kai points out, to which Beomgyu immediately reached his dry hand up to check. He was right, his lips were pretty chapped. He popped his tongue out to wet them, but they seemed to dry up so fast. He could feel them get sore in the matter of seconds again. “You don’t have a chapstick, do you?” he found himself asking, voice soft and quiet on purpose. 

“I don’t.” 

“Ah…” Beomgyu nodded, gaze trailing down.

“But I could, you know…” Kai offered, tilting his head a little, but Beomgyu played dumb.

“Hm?” 

“Like… Same as your finger.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Okay.”

  
  
  
  
  


Kai didn’t waste a second to shift closer to the older, legs touching the other’s, a hand finding its place on the side of Beomgyu’s head to hold him firm. The latter closed his eyes and Kai admired his pretty face for several heartbeats before he let his lips sink onto Beomgyu’s, as careful and soft as possible. They were so close he could feel the warmth of his face heating up his own skin, he could feel Beomgyu inhale sharply through his nose and claw his fingers into Kai’s padded jacket, not pushing or pulling, just holding. 

So the younger let his tongue slide out and brush againt Beomgyu’s lips, feeling the cracked skin under his nerves and covering the pink surface with his warm spit. He did it slowly, giving Beomgyu time to protest if he wanted to, not forcing himself on the other, just setting a pace he thought was right for this situation. There were no feelings after all, he was just helping his hyung out. They didn’t have a chapstick.. 

Beomgyu had a hard time staying composed. He’d kissed before, but this wasn’t kissing. This was more, this was intimate, and Kai? Kai was good at it too. The way Beomgyu kept his eyes closed excited him even more, not knowing where Kai’s tongue will trail off to next. It was hot, way hotter than it should be, and Beomgyu found himself wondering why he was letting Kai “fix” his lips when he’d rather have him break them. 

The suspense was killing him. 

So the moment Kai had his tongue slightly pulled back, doing one of his kitten-like licks, Beomgyu pops his tongue out too, meeting Kai’s in the middle and coaxing a sound out of the younger’s throat he’d never heard from him before.

He grabbed Huening’s neck with both his hands, tilting it so he could reach his tongue further inside, wanting to feel more of Kai and the hot cavern he hid behind those lips. The younger sighed, surprised by his hyung but certainly not complaining at all. He was questioning their actions in his head, but his body was playing along anyway, pushing his tongue against Beomgyu’s, meeting those hot sensitive nerves with his own. He could get used to this.

  
  


Wet sounds emerging from in between their mouths turning them on, the breathy faint moans slipping from their lips encouraging them to keep going. It’s like they couldn’t get enough - just one more lick, one more twirl, one more push. 

It was when Kai started lifting himself up with their lips still connected, his hands gently finding place on Beomgyu’s shoulders to guide him down, to lay on the couch and let the younger hover over him, let him settle in between his legs and press their bodies together and— 

  
  
  


_ Fuck. This was bad.  _

  
  


Beomgyu pulled away, Kai taking it as a chance to go for his neck next, lips almost reaching the pale skin until Beomgyu’s voice halted his movements. 

“Kai-ah, we should stop.”

Huening looked up, hands resting on either side of Beomgyu’s face. He didn’t say anything, but the older could hear his annoying whiny voice in his head.  _ “But hyuuuung…!” _

  
  


“You know we can’t. We shouldn’t...” 

  
  


“Yeah…”

  
  


“This isn’t…”

Beomgyu couldn’t finish his sentence, but he didn’t have to. Kai already knew. 

  
  
  
  


.

.

.

_ “This isn’t right”  _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
> [my cc](https://curiouscat.qa/annieo3)


End file.
